1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding mobile terminal device, and more particularly to a device, such as a mobile telephone, that capable of receiving and transmitting voice sounds without being opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the usage of mobile terminal devices such as mobile telephones have become widespread. The mobile terminal devices can be of various types. Typically, a folding mobile terminal device comprises a first case unit and a second case unit, with the first case unit and the second case unit connected to be opened/closed by a hinge system has become the most prevalent.
When the folding mobile terminal device receives a call, the user cannot hear the received voice sounds unless the mobile terminal device enters the open state in which the mobile terminal device is unfolded 180° from the folded state. Therefore, with the device, the time period from the reception to the recognition of the received voice sounds is delayed for a moment.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, various suggestions have been made. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Heisei 11-68899, a folding mobile wireless communications device comprises a first housing having a first reception unit, a second housing having a first transmission unit and a first key operation unit, and a hinge unit for coupling the first housing and the second housing. The second reception unit, the second transmission unit, and a response key in response to an incoming call are disposed on the back of the first housing or the second housing, and the mobile wireless communications device in a folded state can establish communications. Moreover, a non-directional low-profile microphone is disposed in a flip folding cover over the front of the mobile telephone, along with a sound hole for incoming sound wave in the front and back of the flip where the microphone is located.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Heisei 11-187098, a folding mobile wireless communication equipment is disposed with a first housing and a second housing, with the first housing connected to the second housing using a hinge unit, and with the first housing and second housing moving on the hinge unit to fold on the surfaces of the first and second housings of the wireless communication equipment. On the exposed surface of the folded communication equipment, a first reception unit, a first transmission unit, an off-hook operation unit and an on-hook operation unit are provided.
That is, the above mentioned mobile communication equipment has the feature of establishing communications without opening the housings when an incoming call is to be received.
However, in any mobile communication equipment, the device of a built-in communications system is insufficient. Therefore, it may be hard to clearly hear received voice.